


Scared Me

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [28]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe





	Scared Me

The fall hurt, of course it hurt, it knocked the wind out of you about the time where you hit your back against the cliff. You can feel his arms wrapped around you, his prayers in your ear. Before long you feel the ground against your back, well more like land on it like a ton of bricks. He lands on top of you, you suddenly realize just how much heavier he is than you.

“Babygirl, are you okay? Y/N?” He shakes you hoping to get a response. You lay there, eyes closed, and debating on how long to keep up with this charade.

“Oh, God, Y/N, please.” You hear the crack in his voice and you begin to chuckle.

“My hero.” You slowly open your eyes to see a mix of relief and anger in his face.

“That’s not funny.” He pushes himself off of you and onto his back.

“Oh, c’mon, you have to admit it sorta was.” You turn to face him.

“Maybe to you.”

“You’ve done worse.” You remind him.

He’s quiet for a while and then grumbles.”Okay, I might have, but still doesn’t mean it’s okay for you to do it.” He clutches his heart as if checking to see if it’s still beating.

“What’s the matter?” You look down at him and place your hand over his scarred chest, the fall did less damage than you expected, but it still left some pretty deep wounds. You, of course didn’t notice any of your injuries until you felt his hand brush your cheek and felt the sting.

“Just checking if my heart’s still beating.”

“I think you’re good. You’re still talking to me.” You smirk as you go down for a kiss. He turns his head from you.

“Oh c’mon” You pout as you sit up, “You can’t stay mad at me forever.”

“True, but it’s fun to see just how worked up I can get you.” He smiles up at you before pulling you back down for a passionate kiss.

“You’re failing miserably if you were supposed to keep it up for a bit longer.” You feel his hands on your hips as he lifts you onto his lap.

“I don’t know, babygirl, I think I can keep it up just fine.” He rolls his hips against yours.

“Really? Here, of all places?”

“I said I was going to get you worked up, never said how.” He shoots you a mischievous grin.

“You’re an asshole Samuel Drake.” You smack his arm.

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing.” His hands tighten around your waist as he pushes you down on his hardening cock. Your face reddens as you feel it press against you. Your breath catches and a jolt of electricity shoots through your body. You lean over and kiss his lips tenderly.

“We have to get out of here. We’re both hurt, we should at least clean up a little before finding our way out of this jungle.” Your lips hover above his, something else you love to torture him with. You manage to free yourself from his grip, but not before he darts his tongue back into your mouth.

“Alright, babygirl, let’s get out of here before they come looking for us.” Sam slowly stands up, bracing himself on a nearby tree. “But give me some time, I’m not as young as I used to be.”

You smile as he searches for his lighter and a cigarette. Despite both of your nearly dying and his complaining about his body being sore, he still manages to want to smoke. Typical Sam.


End file.
